Reprogrammed
by The Jolly Leprechaun
Summary: BIOVOLT have decided that they need a new blader, someone more powerful than Tala, that someone is Zeo. Read on, and see for yourself
1. A new life

Hullo!!!!! It's Jolly here. New story...again. Hopefully I'll keep going with this one, instead of ditching it as per usual.  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own beyblade/v-force of any of the characters.  
  
Ok, cha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".And this semi-final match is underway to determine who will go through to the finals and face the seemingly unstoppable Tyson aaaaaaaaaaand MAX!!!!!" The commentator from the tv shouted above the roar of the crowd at the stadium. In the centre-stage stood two boys, one tall and silent, the other shorter, but with the same determined look in his eyes as they stepped up to the stadium.  
  
As the launchers were drawn, the boys glared at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to look away, and show weakness. The commentator shouted form his box high above the stadium, "3.2.1.LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" and the blades were off, spinning in the stadium.  
  
Sitting back in his chair, a man watched the match. He wasn't amongst the screaming crowd, but calmly sat at home, watching his grandson fight on the tv. This man was Voltaire. A year ago, he had failed in his plan, and failed to regain control of Kai. His cyber bladers had been unsuccessful in their task to beat Tyson and gain Dragoon. Voltaire needed somebody new, somebody powerful. Somebody who was a better blader than Tala, perhaps even better than Kai. They needed that someone to carry out their plans and bring BIOVOLT back into power. They had lost their status when they lost the final battle, and BIOVOLT was no longer a name to be feared, but Voltaire was intent on striking fear back into people's hearts when they heard their name.  
  
On the tv, as a blade stopped spinning, Voltaire had found the answer to his prayers.  
  
"Boris, find me the blader called Zeo"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
(2 weeks later- Zeo POV)  
  
I am alone.  
  
Nobody cares about me, discarded like an old raggedy teddy bear that nobody loves, but in my case, I'm not a teddy bear, I'm a cyborg. Here I am, like I was before, lonely and cold, my father doesn't love me, he wants his real son, not a cheap copy.  
  
Tyson assured me that we were still friends, and everything was ok, but not once have I been in contact with him, or any of the other blade breakers, but I don't care any more. If I learnt one thing from that tournament, it's that I should never blade again, or meet new people, 'friends' are never there when you need them, no matter what Tyson ever says.  
  
It's lonely on my own, travelling this country, not able to leave, metal detectors at airports cause huge problems for me.  
  
Here I am now, huddled in the corner seat of a train, a scarf wrapped tightly around my neck, because it's winter, I don't want to stand out and be the only one that's not wearing one, even though to me, it isn't cold. Once I found out who, or should I say what I am, no feelings ever came back to me, sure I get emotional sometimes, but rarely happy, just sour. But now, I can never feel the sun's warmth as I used to, or the freezing snow, it's worse than being cold, it's just empty.  
  
My train journey must not have lasted more than 10 minutes, but I was glad to get off, time goes slowly when you have no purpose. Once on the platform, I made for the nearest exit and walked up the hundreds of stairs to get to the busy high street. Bulbs glared at me and gaudy fat men in red suits walked around tugging on their beards and laughing incessantly. I kicked at the snow on the ground and walked towards the small flat I had been sharing with a few people. At one point I can remember getting excited at Christmas, the lights, the presents and the snow. But now due to my 'emotionless' like state, it annoys me.  
  
I reached the apartment block after being harassed by a man dressed in reindeer antlers telling me to shop at some new place that just opened. The building was tall and dingy, the stairs were grubby and the lift even worse. I picked this place out for two reasons, the first being that it is cheap, nobody wants to live here, and the second being that it was as secluded as you can get, living in one of the busiest cities on the planet.  
  
I got to my room, number 284; I put the key in the lock and walked into the room. The lights were off, which wasn't unusual, my room-mates went out early morning and I wasn't bothered to turn the lights on, wastes too much electricity. I stepped forward into the room and I knew something wasn't right.  
  
There was breathing to my right, but it was harsh and unfamiliar.  
  
My senses heightened and it didn't take me long to realise there were more people than me in the flat.  
  
Suddenly, I fell to the ground, after what I think was a chair was used to hit me across the head. My head spinning, I collapsed to the floor, confused and annoyed. Then my world went black...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya, there you go. I'm going with shorter chapters this story, much quicker and easier to update. Expect another update in about a week, bye!!!  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	2. A new home

^___^ Yay! I got some reviews!!! Thanks all of you, you make me so happy!!! I wasn't expecting any reviews ^__^  
  
Ahem, yes.  
  
Disclaimer- Written in a haiku today.  
  
Do not own beyblade  
  
Wish I did cos of Zeo  
  
Oh well, never mind  
  
^__^ I'm such a geek  
  
Oh ya, the POV keeps switching, so rather than writing it at the top each time, it alternates, so 3rd person, then Zeo, then 3rd person etc. You geddit?  
  
Oh ye!!! When I say Cyber bladers I mean Cyborgs, not Kane and co. okies?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We got him Voltaire," Came the gruff voice of a well trusted ally, as they picked the slumped figure off their shoulder as if they were a rag doll and threw them roughly into a chair.  
  
"Excellent." Voltaire replied, advancing towards the chair after rising from his own, he was excited, finally, somebody who had beaten his grandson. This person had to be good enough for BIOVOLT. Voltaire knew everything about Zeo now, he had spent the past few weeks reading through reports Boris had found him, most of them useless, until he stumbled across a very interesting one.  
  
Zeo was a cyborg, and he learnt all about his betrayal of the bladebreakers and how he fought against them. This was the icing on the cake. If Zeo was a cyborg, then he was of even better value to BIOVOLT. The endless strategies and skills they could download into his memory banks, he could and would be the world's best blader. He could be a thousand times better than Tala, and if he beat Kai as he already is, then there is no limit to his power once he had been properly reprogrammed. He couldn't possibly even betray them as Kai had done, if they over-rode his original memory and replaced it with a better and more efficient one. Zeo was a ray of hope in BIOVOLT'S otherwise dingy future thanks to the bladebreakers.  
  
Voltaire walked up to the blader slumped in the chair.  
  
"We removed his memory chip, so he wouldn't know what happened. Also that way he wouldn't struggle." The man grunted, flexing his muscles at the last remark and grinning.  
  
"Thank you, that will be your job for today, hand it over," Voltaire asked calmly. The man nodded and took a small chip out of his pocket and handed it over before exiting the room with a bow. Voltaire walked round to the back of the chair and lifted up the boy's hair, inserting the chip into a slot by the base of his neck. He felt Zeo's body tense up and then relax after his mind was returned to him.  
  
"Wha-huh?" He looked around, and tried to stand, but Voltaire's hands were firmly on his shoulders.  
  
"You belong to us now," Voltaire spoke to the opposite wall as he tried to release Voltaire's grip on his shoulders. Zeo sunk down into the chair a little further. "Allow me to introduce me to your mentor from now on, he will train you, we will find out your strengths, weaknesses, but the real test is yet to come."  
  
Zeo was silent and so Voltaire continued, "His name is Boris, you have undoubtedly heard of him, and perhaps me too, we run a little company that you now belong to. Have you heard of it before? It's called BIOVOLT."  
  
A gasp escaped Zeo.  
  
~*~*  
  
What? BIOVOLT. Weren't they the people who faced the bladebreakers in Russia? They were once really feared, and then they vanished after they were beaten, with the promise that they were coming back. Their team, the Demolition Boys had got to the finals of the World Championship, only to be beaten by the bladebreakers, just like I was...  
  
That's in the past though. I have to concentrate on now. Here I am, dragged from my 'home' and put into this situation. I really have no choice, I can't leave. I could see that now. Emotions were flooding back to me, and for the first time in months, I felt cold, there was a draught coming from underneath a door, I could tell there was something funny about this place, something odd that made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
Wasn't there something special about BIOVOLT?...Oh no.  
  
Cyber bladers.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, so you do know us, excellent. Then I won't have to do proper introductions then. My manners are terrible, forgive me. Boris, come in now." He called to the door and a tall man entered wearing a black mask, red eyes from the mask searched the room and landed on Zeo.  
  
"Ah, our guest has arrived. I trust your journey went well." He laughed scathingly and approached the chair, where Zeo sat, looking bemused. "You'll be working very hard over the next few weeks, training starts at 5 am tomorrow, I wouldn't want you to miss it, so you're coming to your room now." He dragged Zeo from the chair and led him down the hallway that seemed to descend into the bowels of the earth.  
  
"It's in here," He opened an iron door, glimpsing a room that had a prison- cell like feel to it, with two iron beds, a sink and a toilet. He took Zeo's arm and threw him onto the floor, much to the surprise of the occupant of the room. The door was then slammed firmly shut, and Boris' echoing footsteps gradually grew fainter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya, there ya go, another chapter. Woo, this story is easier to write with shorter chapters, woo hoo.  
  
I'll write some more for next week,  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


	3. A new routine

Hullo. Thanks for all your lovely reviews!  
  
MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Same as before, I don't own beyblade, though seeing as Christmas is the season of good will, I was hoping that they would just give it to me for free!!! ...Maybe not  
  
Ok, here goes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, just look at what the cat dragged in," The occupant of the room rose from the bed frowning at Zeo through cold eyes. "A new puppet for BIOVOLT."  
  
Zeo stood up, although he was still shorter than the boy with the cold eyes, he was just as arrogant. "Are you one of those puppets then?" he said coolly, seeing what reaction this made.  
  
The boy was silent and then moved towards Zeo, "Learn your place here, not that I imagine you'll be staying long," He held out his hand "I'm Tala," but withdrew his hand again before Zeo could shake it.  
  
"Go to sleep now, you'll need it,"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I was rudely awakened the next morning by a loud bell that seemed to last forever. I looked around for Tala, but I couldn't see him. Then I was literally dragged out of bed by a stranger in black and taken deeper into the abbey. The corridors were thin and musty, water dripped from ceilings and camera lenses glinted from the ceilings blinking red lights at us, following our every move. We passed cells on the way down, some with people moaning and so thin you could see their ribs. I tried not to look at their faces, it was creepy.  
  
After walking further down, we reached giant wooden doors carved into the rock. The man tapped on it twice and the door creaked open to reveal a large room. The ceiling was about 8 metres high and was decorated with an array of candelabras, which threw flickering light over the instruments below. I'm not entirely sure what they are, but some of them looked menacing, like medieval torture devices. I was led into the centre of the room between a chair with thousands of razor sharp knives embedded in the wood and a cage with what looked like claws to hold you down. There stood a small group of people, some looking scared, others looking as if they did this every day. Boris approached.  
  
"My dear bladers, welcome to one of BIOVOLT'S greatest creations. This is where many of our top class bladers are trained, in this very room you are standing in. We will make champions of you all, unless you are weak, then you will be dealt with accordingly." His eyes lingered on the chair to my left. He cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"I trust you will all be completely loyal to us and work your hardest, we wouldn't want to upset us would you?" A few feeble mumbles emerged from the crowd and a few heads shook, but Boris, seeming dissatisfied with the response, set us off working at once. I have never known anyone to be so cruel.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well that went well Voltaire," Boris stood at his superior's desk with a smirk on his face. All the bladers were worn out, but he didn't care about how well trained they all were, just a special one.  
  
"You didn't overwork them did you?"  
  
"Certainly not, just the usual routine, but that's nothing later the real tests will begin."  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure that I trust you with them, Boris, I think you may have the wrong approach."  
  
""W-Why sir, how could you say such a thing, I have been totally loyal to you and BIOVOLT, I..."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"I apologise, Voltaire I must go now, I haven't' quite finished all the training."  
  
"Of course, go ahead." Voltaire leaned back in his chair and smiled, his plan was falling into place and soon they would control all the bit-beasts in the world thanks to one little blader.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
La! There we go. BYE!!! Have a great xmas.  
  
Update in a week, maybe.  
  
((~(^-^)~)) 


End file.
